1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically-driven vehicle and more particularly to a control for raising a temperature of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electrically-driven vehicle, for example, an electric vehicle which is driven by a motor, or a hybrid vehicle which is driven with outputs of a motor and an engine, in some cases, a DC voltage from a battery which is a power source is supplied to an inverter via a boosting device or without the boosting device and converted to an AC power by the inverter, and then the converted power is supplied to the motor for driving the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-15804 (JP No. 07-15804 A) describes an electrically-driven vehicle with a synchronous motor and an induction motor which are commonly connected to a battery as a motor for driving the vehicle. In this electrically-driven vehicle, its front wheels are driven by a plurality of the synchronous motors and its rear wheels are driven by the induction motor.